A faint ｍｅｍｏｒｙ
by starryrainbowsky
Summary: Natsume has fallen into a cold state again after their separation. After Sakura Mikan's memory is wiped out and leaves, 3 years later she returns to the academy with the fire alice! Everyone would be overjoyed to be able to reunite with her-if it wasn't for her different look, name and alice. Who's going to find out her true identity? What about her memory? NxM!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys!  
This is my first Gakuen Alice fanfic, and basically my first fanfic of all xD so it's probably not that good. I hope you don't find it too confusing! It's sort of a 'continuation' from the recent chapters (165-169), so you'll need to have read that to have a better understanding ^^  
Criticism most welcome because I don't know what you guys feel about this story :3  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice XD only the plot of this fanfic is mine c:**

* * *

***** PROLOGUE *****

"Minna, please be quiet for a second," Narumi announced. Next to him was a new girl, whom everyone was curious to find out what kind of a girl she was.

"Today, you'll be happy to know that we have a new student coming to join our wonderful class!" He turned his back and scribbled something on the chalkboard. Narumi looked towards the new student's direction and motioned her to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tachibana Miyuki! I hope to make many friends in this academy," Miyuki said with a smile.

❀_FLASHBACK_❀

_Kazumi Yukihira delivered the news to Natsume in his hospital room that although he was alive, Mikan lost her alice and therefore had to leave the academy for the better. __Stricken by the separation, the soft attitude he had because of Mikan's presence was replaced with a cold one once again._

_Natsume's hate towards the academy had come back to him yet he felt so useless that there was nothing he could do to grasp Mikan in his embrace._

_"But, there is one thing we have decided on for you," the HSP said._

_"We have decided to keep your memories instead of erasing them completely because you are important to the academy in terms of the past. _

_Let go of Mikan and move on, for there is still a lot ahead of you in the future." The HSP took his leave out the door, where Narumi was waiting._

_"Send the invitation letter into the academy to her. I looked at her picture the other day and found out that she holds the fire alice. __We will use her changed name 'Tachibana Miyuki' so that she will be treated as a normal student in the class."_

_Narumi's reaction to the words of Kazumi was a shock, but agreed. "The letter will be sent shortly."_

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? You might have to read on to understand it a bit more...sorry if it's so complicated Dx I'm not good at writing stories ~**


	2. Their first meeting-or not

**A/N: Yo, I'm back for the first chapter xD Thank you all so much for the views, follows and reviews! Even if there aren't many, they all mean the world to me c:  
Special shout out to TheMysteryFire, sakura-san29 and xShosho316x for the reviews~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Their first meeting...or not**

Up until now, Natsume wasn't interested-he hated the racket the class was making just because of one person. Curious though, he lifted the manga book out of his head and instantly felt a sting in his chest.

Natsume shook his head, there was no way she could have come back. Why did that girl's smile remind him so much...of _her_?

Through Natsume's crimson eyes he saw the new student of similar height-a bit shorter, lively expression, and clear cut shoulder-length hair whose jet black hue reflected the sunlight through the windows.

His gaze hovered to her innocent looking eyes, the familiar brown.

Miyuki scanned the classroom with curiosity and eagerness. Earlier outside the classroom Narumi had asked her if she was confident about knowing Gakuen Alice's system in which she replied with yes. Narumi mentioned something about the HSP explaining everything to her but she was tuned out; deep in her thoughts Miyuki was confused that this academy seemed so familiar, like she had been here before; but she shook it off.

She had never been to the city before, what was there to remember?

She noticed at the back of the classroom, a pair of mysterious eyes with an unreadable expression on his face. Mesmerised by the colour, she drifted away from her thoughts and a long silence followed- or so she thought.

"Miyuki chan? You there?" Narumi waved his hands in front of her face, breaking the silence and snapping her back into reality. The boy's eyes hurriedly directed his eyes away to the window. "Ahh, sorry,"  
The class giggled. Miyuki was glad people here seemed lively.

"Miyuki chan here needs a partner. Since you don't have one, why don't you nominate yourself, Natsume kun?"

"Hell to the no," an almost immediate reply shot out of his mouth.

"I take that as a yes. Miyuki chan, your seat will therefore be next to him! Make sure to get along, okay?" Narumi pointed at the vacant seat next to Natsume and Miyuki happily made her way to her position.

_Making friends with my partner shouldn't be a problem! ,_ she thought.

"Minna, make sure to treat her as a member of the family, it's self study time so revise pages 50-55 in the textbook and we'll go over the answers tomorrow. Bye bye, my loved ones!" Narumi said dramatically. The class just laughed it off and went to do their own business as he walked out of the classroom.

Tobita Yuu and a few of her fellow classmates approached Miyuki. "Good morning, Tachibana san! I'm Tobita Yuu, the class representative so everyone calls me Iinchou. Next to me is Umenomiya Anna, Ogasawara Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Kokoroyomi and Imai Hotaru."

"Nice to meet you, everyone!" Miyuki exclaimed with cheerfulness. It was only a matter of minutes before she got to know everyone well; well enough to be shot by the baka-gun Hotaru had.

After the introductions were done, she rotated in her seat and faced Natsume and Ruka. Ruka was holding his rabbit, sitting next to Natsume on the other side. "What's your name?" Miyuki asked Ruka.

"Nogi Ruka," he replied shyly. "Yoroshiku ne, Ruka!" A blush crept up on Ruka's cheeks, but Miyuki didn't notice.

Nice to meet you, Natsume, please take care of me since you're my partner!"

"Piss off, try hard." Natsume said with a cold face.

Miyuki's vein popped.

"What the? Hey I was being nice to you there, meanie!"

"Whatevs, noob."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**So, how'd you guys like it so far? There's not much going on yet because it's the beginning, but I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
Also, I would love some advice from you guys: Do you think my chapters should be longer, or is this okay? I don't know what you guys would prefer, so please tell me! I don't bite :3**


	3. Getting familiar

**A/N: thank you sooo much for the 13 reviews, 7 follows and favourite, I really appreciate each and one of them /sobs I'm so touched 。ﾟ****(ﾟﾉ****Д｀ﾟ****)ﾟ****  
Ooh, by the way, some parts of my story has quotes from the original. That's all!  
Please leave a review on your thoughts, so that I can improve the story to your likes as much as I can~!(:**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting familiar**

_"Natsume." _

_"Hold my heart with you. And with this, the tradition for love alice stone exchange is complete!"_

_"With this, in the future, we will be happy together! Forever..."_

_"__**A proposal...?**__"_

Miyuki woke up on her bed, shocked about her dream. She cupped her hands onto her cheeks; it was hot. The thought of such a weird scene made her blush harder. Whose voice called out _proposal_? And why of all names did _Natsume_'s name get into her subconscious?

Miyuki assumed it was because she was annoyed at him yesterday for being unnecessarily mean.

She, liking Natsume? There was no way...they had only met for a day. Confused, she was too tired to think about it any further and soon drifted back to counting sheep.

**.oO0Oo.**

Since breakfast, Miyuki decided in her mind that she felt most comfortable around Hotaru, so she stuck to her like glue-Miyuki didn't like to be alone and wanted a close companion.

"What are you looking at," Hotaru asked Miyuki with a poker face.

"Your purple eyes are so pretty! And you're so smart too; the opposite of me," Miyuki replied with awe.

At her previous school, she had many classmates who got along with her although no one ever approached Miyuki further after the incident where she had accidentally lit someone's pencil case on fire. But it just so happened that she transferred schools after the teacher found out about it a few months later, since the class was too scared to talk about it.

Koko approached the two with an interested expression after reading their conversations.

"Yo newbie, which elementary school did you go to?" Koko asked with his usual grin.

"One near the suburb I lived in, why? And don't call me a newbie!" he ignored her second statement.

"You look like someone we used to know." he said, tilting his head to one side.

"Really? I'm glad, what were they like?" Miyuki's curiosity had grown in her head. She waited for Koko, anticipating an answer from him.

"She was stupid and had the same dumb smile!" Koko ran off with laughter before Miyuki could throw insults at him.

"Hotaru, when he said 'we', he meant you too, right? The last sentence before he ran off couldn't have been true, ne Hotaru?" she pleaded, tugging on Hotaru's skirt and blinking back her non-existent tears.

"You said you were stupid yourself when you talked about my eyes," Hotaru replied swiftly as if Koko's accusation was Miyuki's fault. She picked up her finished tray and left Miyuki behind with a gobsmacked face.

**.oO0Oo.**

Miyuki was never good with the teachers; in middle school before she moved to Alice Academy she'd always be caught on the verge of sleeping; which didn't help the low marks on her test papers either. Through numerous experiences though, she found a way of avoiding questions whenever the teacher picked on her.

"Tachibana, come up here to answer this equation." Jinno hovered his eyes to see Miyuki clutching her stomach.

"Jinno sensei, may I please go to the infirmary? I don't think my food went down well…I think I might vomit—" Miyuki made a plausible noise from her mouth which put Jinno off. He reluctantly permitted her.

"Okay okay fine, hurry it up! You're disturbing the whole class here and wasting precious learning time. I won't let you off next time Tachibana."

"Thank you sensei!" Miyuki held her act until she was 10 metres away from the classroom to stay safe and headed for the infirmary.

_I guess it's a free period for the rest of Jinno's class, _she thought. Miyuki found the sign labelled 'infirmary' and quietly clicked open the door, looking out for students. It seemed vacant, so she dived straight for the bed.

"Ahh~! Free at last," Miyuki sighed with relief. She rolled onto her stomach and relaxed herself in the cushiony mattress.

"Oi, strawberry fields, I'm trying to get some sleep here."

Miyuki jumped with surprise and instinctively let out a shriek. "Hey! Who is that?" She scanned her eyes around the room to find Natsume on the other side of the curtains next to the bed.

"Natsume? I didn't know there was another bed here…Also where'd you get 'Strawberry fields' from?!"

"_Someone _was being too noisy so I was intending to burn off the intruder when I saw them with their skirt flipped up," Natsume said, irritated he had been awoken but satisfied he had company. Although he didn't show any signs of satisfaction of course. Natsume liked to keep his cool in front of everyone; except for his important ones.

In this case, she was just a transfer student who reminded him so much of Mikan…wasn't she?

"What a pervert, you didn't have to look there!" Miyuki whined.

"Anyhow. Natsume has the fire alice? Since you said you were going to burn me," She recalled.

"Took you a while, moron."

Miyuki ignored him. "What a coincidence! I have the fire alice too~ We were made to be partners I guess," she smiled.

"Hn." was all Natsume muttered before the bell rang to signal the end of the school day.

**.oO0Oo.**

_So, Strawberry Fields has the fire alice…_ Natsume thought. He switched the light off in his room and climbed onto bed.

_It's impossible to let go of my memories of Mikan; but ever since she came along, I can't stop thinking about their resemblance._

Natsume smirked. "A unique transfer student." and drifted off to sleep.

A few doors apart was Miyuki's room, also in deep thought.

_I still don't get how I could've dreamed of proposing to such a pervert! _

Miyuki fell asleep with confusion in her mind. Truthfully, she couldn't remember what elementary school she went to; and since she transferred, the back of her brain was telling her that she was missing something.

* * *

**I'm sorry =A= That's what I have to say to you guys if I disappointed you D;  
I'm not used to writing stories with chapters, so I'm slowly getting used to writing more and more each chapter. Is this still too short? I'll strive to make them longer every time ^^; But thank you for reading all this way! :3**


	4. The school festival

**A/N: Here's chapter 3; I made it longer :D I keep getting reviews to extend them chapters lol  
What's wrong with short chapters? just saying :p but I'll fit to your interests if i must to keep you reading! ^O^  
Thank once again for the 14 reviews, 9 follows and 2 favourites. I love you guys! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The school festival**

The space of the bed Miyuki felt seemed smaller than usual, like she was pushed to the edge. Too sleepy to open her eyelids, she shifted her body until Miyuki thought she had accidentally bumped her head on the table on the side of the bed.

Moaning in annoyance, she lifted her hands to her forehead when her fingers felt her hair. Subconsciously fiddling with it, she noticed that it seemed shorter and spikier than usual. The heat of the sun seemed to be so hot that it was breathing on her cheeks.

Miyuki sat up and opened her eyes to see the window; the sun glared back with bright radiance. She glanced down to the table to check the time, only to find out a lump underneath the covers.

"**K****_Y_****A****_A_****A****_A_****A****_A_****A****_H_****H****_H_****!****_!_****!**" Miyuki screamed so loud it felt like the whole dorm would shake.

"_N-N-N-Natsume?!_" She said with mixed expressions.

_I touched Natsume's hair? And he breathed on me?! Why am I even with him!? _Miyuki's thoughts were exactly that.

Clearly pissed off by the deafening scream, Natsume rotated his head to the pillow, blocking his ears out. "Why are you so loud, even in the morning? What are you even doing in my room anyway, brainless?"

"Hey! This is my room, you idio—" Miyuki stopped short. She quickly turned her body around 360 degrees and realised it was her fault.

She headed out the door instantly. "I'm sorry it wasn't on purpose! I don't even remember how I got here, I was sleepwalking!" and the door clicked shut.

"Did I forget to lock my room yesterday?" Natsume rubbed his sleepy head.

**.oO0Oo.**

"Good morning class!" Narumi stomped into the classroom with his usual enthusiasm.

Ever since the incident occurred, Miyuki had tried to avoid Natsume as much as she could; making her restless.

"It's that time of the year! We have a lot ahead of us. The next few days are going to be spent for planning, organising and preparing for the school festival!"

The class was hyped up and the noise level rose as they all started talking to one another about what they wanted to do this year.

"That's it from me; it's time to go to your respective ability classes!" The class dispersed, except Miyuki and a few others who were slow at packing their belongings.

"As for you, Miyuki chan, since you have the fire alice, you can follow Natsume around since he's in the same class. Both of you, and a few others in this class belong to the Tokuryoku-kei (special ability). Have fun!" Narumi ran off to join the Taishitsu-kei (somatic ability) before Miyuki could refuse.

Miyuki tentatively approached Natsume, who was occupied with this manga.

"Uhmm, ne, Natsume, can you please show me where the Tokuryoku-kei's classroom is?"

"No bruh, this manga is more interesting than walking you there." His eyes were locked into the pages of the manga.

A vein popped in Miyuki's head; she quickly grabbed the book out of his grasp and held it behind her. "Na~tsume! Please, I want to meet the people in our ability class," she pleaded.

"Give me back my book or I'll tell everyone you crawled into my room last night."

Miyuki gave in. "Okay okay okay! Here's your book. Let's go, ne Natsume?"

Wanting to get her off his shoulders, he stood up and walked to the Tokuryoku-kei classroom with Miyuki following him.

"Hey, I'm begging you; please please please don't tell anyone about what happened last night…Say Natsume, when did I go into your room?"

"The heck would I know. But you were pretty interesting to observe, going back and forth like a puppet doll."

"I didn't do anything, right? Just slept on your bed for a few hours, right?"

"Oh I don't know, there was more than what you think happened," Natsume teased with a smirk. It was fun to play around and mess her head up. Miyuki's face was dumbfounded; but she shook it off. They were in front of the door anyway.

She opened the door to find streamers flying around, where at the back of the room was a banner saying 'Welcome, transfer student!'

Miyuki was filled with joy and excitement. She liked this academy more than she thought she would. A high school student with a black star on his cheeks approached Miyuki. "So you're Miyuki! Welcome to the Tokuryoku-kei, the most awesome class in the academy!" He announced proudly.

"I'm Andou Tsubasa by the way. This is Harada Misaki, my partner and this is the rest of the class!" He pointed to the students who all smiled with warmth. "We're having a party to celebrate your joining of this class, screw the preparations with the school festival for now," Tsubasa said with a wide grin on his face.

"Please take care of me!" Miyuki said with a bow.

After the little party, Miyuki asked Tsubasa. "Tsubasa senpai, what do you usually do for the school festival?"

"Ah, for the past 5 years we've been doing the same thing because it's really popular! It's an RPG adventure where the students have to accomplish tasks of all variety, since we're of the special ability," Tsubasa explained. Miyuki had an amused look on her face.

"That sounds fun! I can't wait to participate in a festival filled with people with Alices! Natsume, do you like school festivals?" She turned around and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Actually, Miyuki chan, there used to be another class called the Kikennoryoku-kei (dangerous ability), where they'd get people with Alices like Natsume to do missions and all these horrible things for the academy. He couldn't do anything about it until one day, a transfer student just like you came in and opened up his heart." Tsubasa whispered to Miyuki.

"Where's the transfer student?"

"She had to leave because of something tragic," Tsubasa said with a sad smile. He was trying to keep strong image for Miyuki. She asked nothing more.

**.oO0Oo.**

"The day of the festival has begun!" Miyuki shouted out to her friends.

"I need to go prepare my booth, so see you Miyuki," Hotaru said, tapping Miyuki's shoulder before driving off on her flying duck.

After her shift in the RPG, she went to change and spent the rest of the day mucking around; frequently visiting Hotaru, occasionally popping by the Senzainoryoku-kei (latent ability) to see Iinchou and the others.

Stopping at Central Town to get herself some Howalon (which was something she had discovered to be delightful during her stay at Alice Academy), Miyuki wandered around the festival. She stopped short when she found a tree standing strong and tall, the green leaves swaying rhythmically with the calm wind.

There were climbable trunks and branches, so she heaved herself up to one of the top parts of the tree. From here was a spectacular view; Miyuki could see the panorama of the academy grounds, like an eagle flying around for prey.

Miyuki closed her eyes and let the joyful sounds of the festival atmosphere fill her ears for a moment.

"You know you're not as bad as I thought," a sudden voice came out from the leaves. Natsume shuffled across so she could see him and not have a heart attack and fall off. _That would be troublesome, _he thought with a playful grin.

"Oh my gosh Natsume, I swear you're like a ninja. Everywhere I go, you're always there," Miyuki said.

"More like everywhere I go, you'd always somehow find me."

"But you know, in a way that's cool. Maybe it's destiny! Or even fate!"

"Maybe." Natsume looked up at the pure white clouds. They sat in silence for a while, both staring at the azure sky above them.

Natsume broke the silence. "You know, there used to be this girl in this academy, who was—"

"—stupid and had the same dumb smile as me?" Miyuki interrupted. Natsume eyed her suspiciously.

"And you would know that because…?" he asked.

"Koko told me there was a transfer student girl like me before, so I guessed you were talking about her," Miyuki replied.

"Mandarin orange."

"What?"

"Your last name, Tachibana," Natsume said.

"Yeah, it does mean mandarin orange. Pretty strange, hey?"

"Same as that girl's. Her first name meant tangerine."

"'Mikan'? What an awesome coincidence!" she said with amazement in her expression.

"Coincidence or not I think there might be something behind it…I wonder if the HSP knows about this," he said, his eyes still fixed on the clouds.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Miyuki asked with curiosity.

"Nothing." And with that, Natsume jumped off a few trunks below him and landed on the floor as swiftly as a cat. Before she could chase after him, Miyuki felt a spider on her shoulders and frantically swept it across to who knows where.

"He is one heck of a dude. Maybe I should go in investigator mode and figure out who she really was, I'm really curious to get to know about her more!" she said with determination. Jumping off the tree, although in a not-so-smooth manner, Miyuki ran off on her own to the high school section in search of some clues.

**.oO0Oo.**

Hotaru was swinging back and forth on her chair at the back of her sales booth. Counting her money, she was proud with what she had earned. _Oh Mikan, if only you were here to share more memories together, _she thought sadly.

Thinking about Mikan had reminded her of Miyuki. Hotaru had started her investigation on Miyuki long before the festival, collecting bits of her enrolled information she had 'borrowed' from the office via her cunning inventions. She had also attached spider on Miyuki, although the connection was lost just a few minutes ago.

Studying her materials, Hotaru came up with an inference. _Miyuki must have something to do with the academy; deeper ties than what she's been introduced as. Could she have any relations to Mikan? Or…_

Hotaru paused at the idea which just entered her mind.

_What if she _**_IS _**_Mikan?_

* * *

**How'd you like this chapter? :D  
Give me some suggestions in the review box if you have any ideas you want me to add into the story and I might add it in and feature you! ^^ Also criticism welcome c:  
**


	5. We're lovers

**A/N: oMG I am SO SORRY for not uploading a chapter in a million years…so I understand if you've lost interest x( I gomens. My school life is just too packed ;A;  
Thank you guys soooo much for 28 reviews! I read and appreciate every single one of them(: the faves and follows I never expected so thank you everyone for that too!  
I should stahp talking now.  
Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: We're lovers **

The school festival was still running as lively as ever; performances rolling in, games still being played, hot food still being bought—except Miyuki's presence was elsewhere.

Turning corner after corner of the unfamiliar buildings she had entered, Miyuki looked for signs and directions as swiftly as possible. The last thing she wanted was for the HSP to find out what she was doing in his office. On thinking about it, she found the room which she guessed should be it.

Using a bobby pin in her hair, Miyuki split apart the two thin pieces of wire and poked it through the keyhole to the room. After a few minutes of shifting the pin in all sorts of directions and movements, she finally unlocked the door and quickly but cautiously made her way in.

"According to my memories, when I had tea with the HSP before meeting Narumi for the first time, the documents and information on all the students should be somewhere here…" Miyuki trailed off.

Like a mouse trying not to leave any traces or footprints, Miyuki carefully pulled out numerous drawers which could possibly have had what she was looking for.  
"Hm, let's see; m, m, m…" she muttered under her breath while scanning her fingers across the alphabetical order of names. "Ah hah! Found Mikan's folder! Time to do some investigation on her," she said to herself. Miyuki was about to close the drawer when she saw her name too.

"I should check out mine too while I'm at it; maybe there's some secret in there or something," Miyuki said jokingly.

She grabbed the folders and slid them under her blazer, and after inspecting the room to make sure nothing looked out of place, Miyuki took off out the doors and sprinted her way to the outer circuits of the festival where she would read them alone without disturbance.

**.oO0Oo.**

Hotaru didn't seem shocked at her own realisation; it seemed like a reasonable theory. Or fact for that matter. Something like a piece of puzzle being put in place; _everything that had recently happened including the transfer of Miyuki was planned, _thought Hotaru.

_But if the whole school knows about this, there will be lots of trouble… _

Hotaru calculated in her mind all the possible outcomes that would occur if everyone found out the truth. Most of them proved negative.

_That means she did lose her memory after all. Oh; about that Hyuuga?_

After a pause Hotaru continued with her thoughts.

_I think I'm gonna leave that brat to solve the case for himself; I would guess that he already has clues and suspicions about her. _

She was planning to sit back and enjoy the scenes and realisations unfurl in front of her – watching Hyuuga's effort to get her memory back would be amusing for Hotaru.

Although she wanted to talk to the old Mikan as soon as possible, Hotaru knew she would have to wait until the people most important to Mikan put everything together before she could make another move.

**.oO0Oo.**

"Ah, here's a nice shady quiet place to be in," Miyuki thought to herself, satisfied that she had found a spot with zero disturbance.

Placing the folders on a park bench, she sat down and made herself comfortable before taking documents out of the slip of Mikan's folder.

"Sakura Mikan, nullification alice…" Miyuki read aloud. She was trying to decipher the words that were crossed out under the nullification alice.

"Wow, two things have been crossed out; she must've had three alices! Way cool," she said amused. Flicking through a few pages, she read aloud a paragraph that caught her eye.

"…After the incident with the death of the ESP and hospitalization of Hyuuga Natsume, Sakura's memory was erased of everything about Alice Academy and sent back to a normal school," Miyuki read aloud. She paused to take everything in and was shocked at the overwhelming background information on Mikan that seemed so familiar yet so far.

Miyuki's brain started to hurt. Desperate, she scanned the page with finger to get back to where she was reading up to.

"Her whereabouts up until now remain confidential with her new identity as: **Tachibana Miyuki**."

Eyes wide open, Miyuki dropped the whole document in surprise and felt a strong headache at the back of her mind. Clutching her head with her hands in utter confusion, she tried to gather all her thoughts together.

Her memories that she somehow never 'remembered' of the past made sense to her now.

The reason why the academy felt so familiar made sense to her now.

Miyuki stood up and lightning flashbacks shot into her mind, but she could only make out a few scenes as a buzzing noise rung in her ear. Unable to balance herself, Miyuki blacked out and the last thing she could remember before hitting the ground was shock and confusion.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Where did that weird girl go? _

Natsume thought while walking around the outer circuit of the active festival, secretly looking for her. He kept having suspicions that Miyuki was not the 'average' transfer student who popped out of nowhere…

_Since she has the fire alice, the academy would have discovered her long ago… _Natsume figured out in his mind a few connections and dodgy ends regarding Miyuki. He was so sure that there was some resemblance between Mikan and Miyuki, but he hadn't trust himself in believing that because Natsume's mind was always full of images of Mikan anyway.

Staring at the dirt beneath his shoes, he kicked some stones and chunks of concrete out of the pathway in annoyance. Natsume stumbled across an ID card and picked it up.

"Tachibana Miyuki?" He read aloud. _Funny, since I was thinking about her just then. _He lifted his head up to look around for her and was taken aback when he saw Miyuki lying on the ground, looking unconscious.

Panicking, he rushed over to her and called out her name but there was no response. Instinctively, Natsume carried Miyuki in bridal style to his room (since he didn't have her key) with the documents she was holding.

He lay her on his bed gently and made sure she still had a pulse. Relieved, Natsume slouched on his coach puffing since he had practically run to the dormitories.

A realisation just hit him. _Why did I just do that?_

_Oh well, _he thought. At least he saved someone from trouble. Natsume noticed the documents which had Mikan's name on it and directed his eyes back to Miyuki, wondering why she took Mikan's file.

Curious to see if there was anything that anyone was hiding from him, he took the documents and flicked through to the page which appeared to be doggy-eared by Miyuki.

Reading the same paragraph that Miyuki was reading before, he was rendered speechless; Mikan was technically beside him all along? And her memories were _erased? _

Things in his mind started to make sense as well; her appearance, name, personality…everything linked back to Mikan and her leaving of the academy and Miyuki's return with the fire alice; _she could've obtained the fire alice from me, _Natsume inferred.

Natsume's think was interrupted by a moan from the bed and immediately went to check if _Mikan_ was alright.

Rubbing her eyes in dizziness, Miyuki slowly sat up on the bed she had somehow ended up on. Her eyesight was blurry from the blackout before and she squinted around the room to try and make out everything.

Miyuki's vision was cut off by a sudden hug which she couldn't clearly make out who it was, so she awkwardly pushed them away.

Opening her eyes wider, she looked towards the person's direction and was surprised to see Natsume's face.

"What did you do that for?" She asked, too agape to realise that he took care of her after she blacked out.

"Mikan, I've missed you so much! I knew there was something about you that was so familiar but I couldn't quite make out the details," Natsume said with a smile.

It was Miyuki's first time from her erased memory that she saw Natsume smiling. Yet she was still in utter confusion.

"What? I'm not Mikan! I'm –" Miyuki hesitated after remembering what she read before she fainted.

"How do _you _know that I'm Mikan? What is going on?"

"I read the documents too, dumbnut. You dropped them when you blacked out and so I had to pick them up from the ground for you. Ofcourse I have the right to read them if I want," Natsume said casually. He seemed to already be used to the fact that Miyuki was Mikan which confused her even more.

"So uh, what kind of relationship did you have with me for you to be able to be so mean to me?" Miyuki asked, pouting.

"We're_ lovers_."

* * *

**Special mention to everyone who reviewed: All Guests, Haruhi-chan131, Esther, AnimeMango, michelle, TheMysteryFire, kuro to Koichi, Mi-Chan, scarlet ammo 19, kaylaaaa, neko shiro, ello person 3, xxxNaLuLoverxxx, xShosho316x, Celloid and sakura-san29!**


End file.
